


Looking for fanfic partners/prompts

by TimeonSpace



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bring it on - Freeform, Character Development, Enemies to Lovers, Kinky, Love/Hate, M/M, Roleplay, Writing Exercise, at this point I am opne to almost anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeonSpace/pseuds/TimeonSpace
Summary: Hello there! I want to develop my writing so I am looking for prompts that I can write, just if you have a concept or synopsis write in comments or PM me (I don't know if this website has PM anywaays)ALSO; I am looking for people that I can co-write a fanfiction about these frenemies. I am open to almost anything so If you have prompts bring it on, if you don't we can come up with something (as long as they are 17+)It can be like in a roleplay format or we can write paragraphs with turns (like I write one, send and then you can write the next)
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Looking for fanfic partners/prompts

I just want to develop myself so if you also want to write to me! I don't bite, I am just a stressed uni student. Also this can increase the quality of my essays and help with my dyslexia. :)


End file.
